Problem: Last week, Emily and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Tiffany to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.5 minutes, Tiffany agreed to time the runners. Emily sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 68.91 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 31.76 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Emily in seconds?
To find how much faster Omar was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ Omar was 37.15 seconds faster than Emily.